


Il tocco di Kagami

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Il tocco di Kagami

Nonostante Midorima avesse avuto modo di conoscere Kagami, soprattutto intimamente in quegli anni, per lui era ancora impossibile capire coma mai il toco di quel semplice pollice riuscisse a farlo andare così in subbuglio.  
Quel semplice dito lo toccava nello stesso modo da tanti ormai: erano dei movimenti lenti, fin troppo a suo avviso, ma nonostante questo era capace di far fremere tutto il suo essere.  
Certe volte il giovane tiratore aveva quasi la sensazione che il vecchio rivale adorasse torturalo, proprio come se ci prendesse gusto nel sedurlo in quel modo, ma lui doveva ammettere che amava troppo quel tocco delicato e passionale allo stesso tempo, lo faceva a dir poco impazzire.  
«Kaga...mi nh... ah...» Trattenere i gemiti in quegli istanti era praticamente impossibile anche se avesse voluto mai sarebbe stato in grado di frenare la propria voce, non né aveva il controllo, tutto di lui era in completa balia di quel ragazzo e l'unica cosa che poteva fare era abbandonarsi all'abilità di Kagami. «Kagami.... Kagami!»  
Come poteva essere in grado di abituarsi a quell'intensità? Per Midorima era completamente inimmaginabile, quei fremiti che sentiva ripetutamente e che aumentavano man mano che l'orgasmo si avvicinava con sempre più vigore, erano la cosa più meravigliosa che avesse mai provato. Amava tutto quello e mai avrebbe più potuto farne a meno.


End file.
